


Samhain

by ButifulDeath



Series: Hellsing: Rebirth [3]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButifulDeath/pseuds/ButifulDeath
Summary: Nearing Halloween, a request to have a Masquerade is brought to the Director of Hellsing by her employees.





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fluff based on a comment on The Return (@Tiffany). Fluff'n'Smut Fun. Cause why not?
> 
> It technically is in the timeline of Remembrances and The Return, set not long after Chapter 12 in my mind, but is purely for funsies. Hope you enjoy!

Integra glared out the windows of her office over the garden where Moira, Ander, Seras, and Captain Bernadotte, Walter and Father Anderson who were all manifest next to the others chatting. Tapping the cigar she smoked to free the ash from the end, she observed as they were stringing up lights, carving gourds and making a ridiculous, candle covered spectacle of the Gardens. 

It seemed they’d decided to celebrate Samhain, or Halloween this year. 

She had been watching this with disapproval for some time, having picked up on bit of the conversation, such as Anderson bemoaning the pagan holiday as an affront to God. Moira, his biological grandmother and Druid, pointed out it was a holy day long before the ‘bloody church’. In the following discussion to answer Seras’s questions about Samhain, it seemed Anderson’s objections faded under the explanation of celebrating the end of summer and honoring the dead. It seemed  _ being  _ one of the honored dead engendered a bit of tolerance for such a practice.

If she’d overheard correctly, Moira was also planning a costume party for the members of the organization and any Convention Knights that wished to join them. Something about no pajama costumes, but actual all out proper attire for a semi-formal masquerade. Seras was questioning how she’d gotten Integra to approve such a thing, to which Moira admitted she hadn’t yet, when Integra felt a subtle change in the room.

_ Always _ subtle, it had become a bit of a personal challenge and game to pinpoint the moment when Alucard entered a room. Since she was now a vampire as well, he was somewhat ever present in her mind, and with heightened senses could usually determine where he chose to be within the building if she focused. When he’d picked up on these truths, he’d started making it harder for her. Omnipresence being what it was to him, he could be two, three, or more places at once, behind her but not… everywhere and nowhere as it was said.

And yet there was a visceral reaction in her body when he entered the same room fully. Goosebumps tracing over her skin, things pulsing in her anatomy as if poised with anticipation, gums aching in a not unpleasant manner as her fangs distended a touch, especially when his scent hit her nostrils. 

Of course this was all internal. On the outside, she ashed her cigar once more, not peeling her eyes from the ridiculousness in the gardens below. He said nothing, made no noise, but came to stand at her shoulder, his hand resting in the small of her back. He wore his normal red coat and tie, black suit and gloves, but was without hat or glasses as he too looked out over the garden. His grin spreading, the vampire king took in the scene, and Integra could feel that he was amused more so by the fact that all of this was grating on her.

“Oh shut up,” she mumbled, taking a long draw from her cigar.

“And yet I said nothing,” He purred, the deep baritone of his voice enhancing the physical reactions his presence already coaxed from her.

“You didn’t have to. I could read you in life, and now its just second nature.”

“Letting them have a bit of mundane fun isn’t the end of the world.”

“Hence why I have not stopped any of this… ridiculousness,” she stated in clipped tones.

Alucard’s smile was still growing. “You know it’s religious for the Druids.”

“Yes. And I intend to respect that.”

“And yet you are so chafed over some carved squash it’s been distracting me for over an hour,” he purred and finally turned his glowing red eyes to look at her. His gaze was like fire. Despite her state of full dress - White blouse with a red ascot tucked into her double breasted vest, gloves, black slacks and boots - she felt that he was very much seeing her without them. 

“Was what you were doing so important that I need refocus myself?” she asked idly, doubting that he would say yes, and not having much intention of doing so despite his answer.

“I enjoy cleaning my guns while watching violent films,” he purred and leaned down, the intake of breath she heard indicating he was taking in her scent from her neck. Integra was a woman of great composure. She’d had decades of practice, and while she now looked no more than a woman in her early thirties, she was actually fifty-three years old.  And still her eyes closed as she leaned in slightly where Alucard kissed her neck. She could no more resist his affection than fly to the moon. “You're changing the subject, my Queen,” he pointed out.

“It chafes because it is time and money wasted. There is no need for such frivolity, and certainly less need to invite a slew of people I can barely tolerate into my home.”

“Frivolity is, in fact, the opposite of need,” Alucard chuckled, “But perhaps that is the reason they yearn for it. Only ever doing what is needed tatters the soul. You of all people should know that.”

“I sense your desire for me to refocus,” she said softly, reaching out to extinguish her cigar, “Though I suspect it has less to do with my irritation and more to do with something you want.”

“I desire many things,” he murmured, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her flush against his body, lips dancing over the pulse at her neck, “But perhaps to once again see you wrapped in black lace and on my arm in the ballroom downstairs is outweighing many of them right now.”

Integra wilted a touch, forehead against his shoulder in dismay. “Oh don’t tell me… you _want_ me to approve Moira’s masquerade idea? Alucard… you know how I feel about being forced to socialize with… people.”

“And yet you flourish every time,” he rumbled, lifting her to sit on the edge of her desk and moving to stand in front of her. Lips pressed to her ear, his hands ran up her back, working to untuck her blouse and loose her vest. “Though I lament how long it took to return to your side, my Queen… it has been a lifetime since your eighteenth birthday.”

“If you want me in a dress and to dance, we can go upstairs and do that  _ now _ , Count,” she said flatly, but her normal chill tone was not as sharp. His hands were very distracting, and she noticed his red jacket was now gone along with his gloves. She’d not learned to dismiss clothes yet… but that was fine seeing as Alucard was making it his pleasure to divest her of them.

“I would like that,” he chuckled, pulling back as he stood up a bit and looked down to meet her gaze. “But I would also like to escort my queen before her subjects, and smile at the myriad of reactions such a truth will wring from them.”

His hands were on her waist now where he stood between her knees, and Integra took her gloves off one finger at a time. “You want to brag, Count,” she accused with a small smirk. “Like some subtly grotesque exhibitionism.”

Alucard just smiled. “Perhaps… a little. Though I feel it won't be terribly subtle.”

Reaching up to undo her ascot, she dropped it to her desk and leaned back to look up at him with one eyebrow raised. It was a silent challenge, an aside from their conversation. He clearly had ulterior motives, and she was wondering if he had intentions to have her here on the desk. That would be new. 

With a sigh, Integra looked up to the ceiling and was rewarded for her conflicted thoughts with Alucard’s tongue tracing the line of her throat. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she reveled in his teeth grazing her skin. “Fine,” she sighed. “For you, I will approve Moira’s bloody party.”

She felt him smile against her neck as he reached up to undo the buttons of her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders with a satisfied purr. “And will you let me choose your costume for the evening?”

“That might be pushing your luck, Count.”

“That is not a no.”

Turning her face to rub her cheek against his neck and take in his scent, she began undoing the buttons of his shirt as well. “I reserve a veto. On the grounds that I trust you, but I do not entirely trust your sense of humor.” 

“How very wise of you,” he rumbled, allowing her to push his shirt from his shoulders. After this, there was notably less talking for a moment as he turned her face to his and claimed her mouth in a fierce, hungry kiss. Having shed half of their clothing, it was not enough. Integra pressed her nude breasts to his chest and pulled him close as she drank his kiss, matching his fervor. 

It seemed Alucard had grown impatient over the evening as Integra had seen to Organization business. He dismissed his remaining clothes, and Integra found herself being relieved of the rest of hers in the blink of an eye. His arms around her waist, hers around his neck with fingers in his hair as she clung to him, Integra was not surprised to find her body was ready to accept his. 

There was little warning or preamble before her lover, her king, thrust himself into her waiting desire, one hand gripping her hip to steady her a moment. She cried out in wordless ecstasy against his mouth, the full length of him plunged to the very hilt within her. Legs wrapping around his hips to arrest his movements where she sat on the desk, she bit his bottom lip with her fangs to draw blood. The addition of blood heightened her pleasure and drove her already burning hunger to new heights, and if his answering groan was any indication Alucard was of a similar mind.

_ I waited for hours, _ he mumbled to her mind as he began plunging his sex within her again.  _ Too long to smell you. To touch you. Now, I will have you as I please, my Queen. _ Normally, she’d have rolled her eyes and pointed out his melodrama… but in the moment, she loved it. It stoked her burning ache for him and primed her sex for his ever more powerful thrusts. 

_ And how would you please? _ She asked telepathically, her mind’s tone a seductress’s candor in conflict with the ravenous lover in his arms. She did not have to wait long for his response. Breaking their embrace, Integra found herself lift from the desk, set on the ground and bent over that same desk in a matter of seconds. Hips held with both of her King’s hands, she cried out when he drove his need within her once more. 

It was not gentle, not sweet or romantic, but a carnal and heated act of release and need. Heavenly sin, these moments with Alucard. After a time, he plunged deeply and paused, and his hands moved from her hips, up her sides and coaxed her to stand. While he was still buried within her, he pulled her back against his chest, one hand massaging a swollen, aching breast, face pressed to her neck as he licked her now glistening skin. His other hand snaked over her stomach and down to the warmth between her legs. Fingers dancing over the sensitive flesh he knew so well, driving her higher and higher towards the pinnacle of pleasure, Integra was lost to the symphony of ecstasy her beloved Count conducted. 

_ Let me feel you, _ his deep, provocative voice urged her mind,  _ Cry out. Croon for me. Squeeze my flesh with your climax, and let me fuck you as I have ached to do for decades, my beautiful, deadly, No Life Queen.  _

Just a moment longer of moving her hips as best she could, and Integra’s world shattered into a million sparkling pieces as her body granted his requested. Sex constricting around his, she felt her lover shudder in delight as he gave her a moment to revel in the pleasure. But it was Integra who pulled away and turned to face him, pressing him back to her chair and forcing him to sit. Straddling his hips, she took him inside and began to move her own, gyrating as she both prolonged her pleasure, and strove to bring him the same.  His hands curled under her arms, clawing up her back and holding her close as he also moved beneath her. His lips pressed against her collarbone, Integra’s fingers curled into his hair, clinging to him as she helped him take his fill. 

When he came, his roar muffled against her skin drew a wicked smile from her.  Entwined as they were, they sat clinging to one another in the afterglow, basking in the unspoken shared emotions that needed no words. They were where destiny intended them to be. 

Though it did not startle either vampire as they heard the approaching footsteps approaching, when Moira knocked at the door, Integra sighed. “Moment,” she called. Extracting herself from their lover’s embrace, Alucard helped integra dress quickly. As they walked to the door, Integra noticed that where he had been nude one moment, he was no longer - now in the same state of dress in which he’d appeared in her office that evening.

Moira was smiling when Integra opened the door. She was a Druid over a millennium old, and clever. She’d likely accurately assumed the reasons for a delay. “Good even’n, Sir Hellsing,” she beamed. 

“And to you, Moira.” Joining her in the hallway, the trio began walking to the stairs. 

“I was wonder’n, if perhaps ye had a moment for me?”

“I am a vampire, Moira,” the Hellsing Director stated flatly without looking to her head of staff, “I could hear most of the conversation outside my office window. I assume this is about the proposed Masquerade Ball you wish to have for the men and Convention of Twelve?”

“Aye, ‘tis.” The Druidess did not at all seem surprised. 

“Then if you feel it is manageable within our personal budget for the house, I will approve the soiree.”

“But Sir Integra, I think that the men would really love-” Pausing as she realized Integra had agreed,  _ that _ seemed to surprise her. “Wait.. you  _ approve _ it?”

At the bottom of the stairs, Integra turned to look at Moira. Alucard was at her shoulder, and she didn’t need to look at him to feel the grin radiating from his face. “Provided you can cater, decorate and handle all expenses on the house’s budget alone. I do not wish to have to justify to the Round Table why we used Organization funds.”

Moira was very lovely, looking no more than mid to late thirties despite her years as a Regenerator. Though there had been some rather public issues with her recently which had forced the woman to dye her naturally auburn hair black in ‘disguise’, red eyebrows shot up in both surprise and happiness. “Oh aye! Of course, lass! Leave it to Seras and I an’ we’ll make it happen within those parameters! Thank ye!”

With that, the woman darted off calling for Seras, and Integra finally looked up to Alucard’s shit-eating smirk. “Happy?”

Reaching down to pull her against him with both arms, his nose brushed to hers as he rumbled, “I tremble with anticipation.”

 

***

 

_ Halloween Night _

 

Integra looked herself over in the mirror and sighed. While she would not have chosen anything like it for herself, she had to admit Alucard’s choice was remarkably flattering. The dress was striking - modern in material and execution, ironically it had an empire waistline with a floor length skirt complete with teacup sleeves in the style of the end of the 18th century. Though the sleeves were chiffon as was the over skirt, and the hand beaded patterns over the bodice and neckline had oil-pearlescent twinkle to them. 

Damn him. She actually liked this dress… and admitting that to him was going to be a touch painful.

Seras had helped Integra put some braids in her hair to keep it back from her face before Seras had gone to change, and Integra was contemplating the rest of the costume. Alucard had yet to appear, and as she wiggled her fingers down into the satin, elbow length gloves she was uncertain as to whether or not the accessories were appropriate.

She’d been so caught up in thought she’d not heard the approaching footsteps preceding the knock at her door. Senses told her it was Moira and Seras seconds before she bid them enter. Seras came bouncing happily in wearing a black and red costume in the style of a modern ‘Halloween witch’, though the skirt was risquely short. Hat tilted back from her face, her shadow powers held the shape of a cat on her shoulder that Integra realized was wearing a hat not unlike Captain Bernadotte’s… oh. It seemed even Pip was in on the fun if his cat ‘costume’ was any indication. 

Moira was wearing what Integra felt was a ridiculous French Maid costume, but made well enough for the standards of the party. Neither woman was yet masked but they both radiated happiness. “Oh Master!” Seras cooed, “You look so lovely! Is that the dress Alucard selected?”

“It is,” Integra replied, and while she did not smile with her lips, the glance to herself in the mirror held a smile in her eyes. “But the accessories seem… egregious.”

Three pairs of eyes cast to the stool beside Integra’s antique mirror, where lay a silver halo and a pair of small, black feathered wings. Integra’s expression was grim as Seras stifled a giggle, though Moira seemed more understanding. “Aye… I c’n see where you might have some trepidation. Seems a bit soon ta be making such a bold statement.”

“My first public appearance as a vampire and he thinks that dressing me as an angel will not cause waves?” Integra sighed and shook her head.

“Oh I doubt Master thinks that,” Seras giggled, “He probably either wants the waves, or doesn’t care. But, as I am a loyal double agent between my masters, I also think you should wear it, Sir.”

With a cut of her blue eyes to Seras in annoyance and curiosity, Integra’s expression did not change. “Do you, now?”

“Yes sir. Because  _ I _ happen to know what my master is wearing, and I think it will be appropriate, social wave causing or not.”

The room was still for half a dozen heartbeats as Integra weighed this information. At the end of the night, she could always just take the wings and halo off. Wasn’t as if they were being super glued into place. “Fine,” she muttered. “Moira?”

“Of course, Sir,” the Druidess grinned and fetched the items. Affixing the halo at the back of Integra’s head was made easier by the braids, and Integra realized that had been Seras’s plan all along. The Lace ribbons for the wings however took a little more finagling. 

“And ye’ve had yer blood bags for the even’n, aye?” 

“Yes,” Integra sighed. 

“Good. Wouldn’t do te have ye eat’n a guest. No disrespect but-”

“It  _ is _ the first non-Convention related gathering I’ve attended since becoming undead. I am aware.”

“O’course ye are, lass. Just wanting to remind ye that it’s okay to have a good time.”

“As a knight of the realm, I am ever on duty, Moira.”

“Oh but sir,” Seras cooed, “On duty and having fun aren’t necessarily mutually exclusive, right? I mean, it’s only a little duty. We’re here, at home, where it’s safe and it’s just the boys and the Round table!”

They weren’t wrong, and Integra didn’t have any misgivings about the night, no gut feelings or intuitions that something would happen… she just wasn’t certain she knew how to have ‘fun’ any more outside her private times with Alucard.

Hell, she wasn’t entirely sure she’d ever know how to truly have fun at all.

Once Moira had affixed the wings, she and Seras took a step back too look at Integra in the mirror. It looked magnificent. How in the world Alucard had managed to have such a flattering, beautiful, and perfectly constructed costume found or made in a few days time she didn’t know, but it looked perfect. 

Dammit.

After a bit of fussing over her hair, Moira handed Integra her black, delicately designed mask, and she and Seras donned their own before heading out of Integra’s room. Even Pip had a tiny red mask he wore, sitting curled lazily around Seras’s shoulders. 

At the top of the stairs, Seras and Moira bid Integra to wait as they all but ran down to fetch Alucard. Looking to the ceiling in the hopes that perhaps she could find some patience, Integra didn’t bother to point out Alucard certainly already knew she was coming. 

_ How kind of you to humor them _ , his amused chuckle echoed in her mind.

_ I’m already running low on patience and the night has not truly begun. _

_ Because you are not yet on my arm, my Queen _ . She could feel his grin, though she could not yet see him.  _ Come, let me see you. _

She could feel when he came to stand at the bottom of the stairs with his words, and she took her place at the top. Banister decorated with fall flowers, cobwebs and fake spiders, she’d only passingly noticed the house being gussied up for the party this evening… until now. Seeing all the decor framing the vision that was her King, Integra had to pause before attempted to descend the stairs for fear of her weak knees causing her to fall.

His suit, black and perfectly tailored, was of a matching period to her dress. Tailcoat, waistcoat and straight legged suit pants tucked into black boots all perfected pressed, even his high collar shirt was black. The cravat he wore at his throat was blood red and perfectly quaffed, but it was the final detail that really drove home what Seras had meant in the bedroom. Atop Alucard’s head were two expertly crafted horns that swept back and down before curling up at the ends, not unlike an impala’s but smaller. 

He was the demon to her angel. The Devil Himself.

It had also not escaped her notice that the era he’d selected the clothing in was of the era when her great grandfather had originally defeated him. As she finally began descending the stairs, she found it impossible not to give a small smile. After all, Alucard did nothing without true purpose. He’d turned Seras so long ago “on a whim” he’d said, but Integra had suspected more. Over the decades she’d realized, Alucard had longed for death, but could not bear to leave Integra alone. So, even if he’d not been fully conscious of the decision he’d created her a new servant and guardian. Though she very much knew precisely what he’d done.  And now, in their first non-Organization related appearance together since she’d become his queen, he’d chosen their attire from the era when their destinies had been written into the stars. How fitting.

Drawing near the last few steps, she watched as he offered her his hand with a truly conceited grin. Integra accepted and came to stand before him, finding it difficult to keep from smiling like a loon back at him. 

“You are enchanting, my Queen,” he said softly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing each finger without taking his eyes from hers. “Our time at this party maybe very limited, as I find my patience for sharing you with others has suddenly been put on a timer at the vision of your beauty.”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted this exhibitionism?” she asked coyly, trying to ignore the tingling sensation his lips inspired on her skin.

Pulling her against his chest with one hand in the small of her back and forcing her to look up at him, his smile was still present, but there was fire in his gaze. “I have been wrong before.” He leaned down, brushing his lips to hers, and just as Integra felt the weakness in her knees start to return, the moment was shattered by a giggle from Seras around the corner. Almost immediately followed by the doorbell and Moira calling, “That’s the first of our guests!” as the druidess ran to the door from where she had also been just around the corner with Seras.

Before Integra could get properly angry about the intrusion, Alucard placed a heated kiss over the pulse at her neck. “To be continued,” he purred.

*

As the night wore on, there was much singing, dancing and fun to be had on the part of Hellsing agents and members of the Convention in attendance. It seemed Moira’s intuition that the souls who protected England from the Supernatural that would threaten her were in fact in need of a release. 

The wine flowed, and Seras flit from conversation to conversation. They were her men, her teams as she had trained them, and they loved her for it. She knew every name, every face, who was married, who had children, who had suffered loss and who could hold their drink. Moira and Ander were an ever present shadow to the party, making certain that there was always enough food and beverage, and that everything went smoothly, while finding time to have a few dances together as husband and wife. 

In the ballroom, there was food, wine and other spirits sent up next to a festively decorated table with candy, and party favors for the guests to take home. Seeing it for the first time, Integra was baffled as to how Moira and Seras had managed to come in under budget, but she’d seen the receipts and knew that they had. Additionally, there was an empty table set up and remained as much all night, full of food, favors and full table settings. It was the Dumb-supper for the Honored Dead, where they could partake of the offered food and gifts in symbolic and literal 'sacrifice'. While she was unable to discern if there were other visitors, Integra could feel, could even see, that Anderson and Walter sat there all evening, eating (which was a strange spectacle of specter food and wine) and watching the party goers. 

Integra observed all of this from her seat at the edge of the room. She’d mingled a bit, as expected, and danced twice with Alucard. It had been strange, as each time anyone else dancing had given them space, and at the end they’d been met with applause from the gathered souls. Integra was unused to being the center of this kind of attention, and found that while she did not love it, she also did not detest it as long as Alucard was at her side.

But now the guests were going home, Seras helping Moira and Ander see people to the door, and clean up as they went. 

The sun was nearing the horizon, and after a full evening of socialization and genial scrutiny from her peers, Integra was exhausted. She also did not feel like traipsing to the basement to sleep in her coffin. She’d accepted that Alucard and Seras were right - it could be very peaceful. When possessed of heightened senses, the dark and quiet of the coffin was pleasant at times. 

She was not, however, in preference of it, and had genuinely apologized to Seras for getting rid of her bed all those years ago.

Realizing she was being watched, Integra cut her eyes to Alucard. He lounged next to her in his chair, where she had leaned over against his side as the last guest was shown out. His arm draped around her shoulders without upsetting the black feathered wings of her costume, she chuckled up at him. “What?”

_ Your thoughts are a hurricane. I am making a game of trying to follow them. _

_ Would you be opposed to sleeping upstairs with me tonight? _   She asked point blank.

Alucard just grinned and leaned in to kiss her temple.  _ I am not opposed to sleeping anywhere, as long as you are there. _

She tried to think of a scathing and sarcastic remark like “Even the surface of the sun?”, but she was too tired.  _ Then let us retire. _

In the blink of an eye and the briefest rushing of shadow, Integra found herself sitting on her bed, much as she had been in the chair downstairs. Alucard grinned as he stood and pulled her with him, beginning to disrobe. “I wonder,” she said softly as she stood with him, “If I will one day be able to travel as you do.”

“You are my child,” he smirked, loosening the tie of her wings and setting them aside, “It seems likely that you will be able to achieve any of my abilities to which you set your mind.” Reaching up to unpin her halo, Integra let Alucard turn her gently to face away, so that he could unzip her dress. Placing a salacious kiss on her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her against him as the garment fell from her shoulders. “I look forward to seeing what greatness you achieve.”

“Let us work on it tomorrow,” she said matter-of-factly, despite her tired tone. She turned back to look at him as she noted his clothes were already gone. 

“As you wish, my queen.” 

She led him to the bed without breaking the circle of his embrace, and tugged him down with her as she crawled between the sheets. “Was tonight everything that you wanted, Count?” she asked, rolling to face him and giving him a confident smirk. 

“Nearly.” 

She had no time to question, before he embraced her and covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. She’d felt it all evening, what he’d claimed was his "patience timer" running slowly down to non-existent. Now, she was his alone once more, and his hands roamed her skin possessively. Legs twining, his desire was undeniable against her thigh. Just that touch, and the knowledge of his intent even without reading his mind was enough to give her a second wind before rest for the day. 

She reached between them, lips and tongue dancing hungrily with his and never breaking their kiss, as her fingers caressed and then gripped him. The purely male sound of arousal that action drew from him sent goosebumps over her flesh and stoked the heat of her own desire. In return, his long, nimble fingers slipped within her warmth and began to coax her to climax. It was astonishing how easily he could draw such things from her - touching her so intimately, with a simple nip of her neck, or caress of her breasts and she was undone. Tonight was no different.  But then despite her lack of enthusiasm for the party, not only had she enjoyed herself but the last few hours had been a sort of foreplay for them, hadn’t it? Alucard flaunting his achievement in Integra’s vampiric state. Integra testing social boundaries with the fact they were clearly more than Master and servant, or ‘coworkers’ now. Each time a sly glance, or smile to the other challenging the game forward. 

Yes, that was much of the reason he so easily pushed her to ecstasy tonight; she was his, and he was hers and now the world was starting to learn the full measure of that. Come what may, her No Life King had made her his Queen. 

In the moment she came and cried out, back arching in the mind shattering pleasure, Alucard thrust himself within her. It was perfection. His face buried against her neck, arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close, the moment of climax did not stop for a time as he made love to her. He whispered against her ear sweet poetry in Romanian, most of which she understood. But it didn’t matter if she understood the words themselves - it was the lips and heart from which the words fell that mattered. Legs wrapping about  his waist, she let every cry, mewl, and gasp fall against his ears without repression. Let the countryside hear her for all she cared, she’d waited more than forty years for her beloved Count to be her lover. At the very least, she wanted him to have the satisfaction of knowing just how masterfully he shattered her resolve. 

His thrusts coming ever faster, he roared with climax when it struck him and did not stop until his flesh was soft and useless. He clung to her, shuddering in pleasure and if she didn’t know any better she’d have said he was purring. Integra combed fingers back through his hair as she opened her mind to him and let her love, appreciation and ever-burning lust for him pour forth. She wasn’t certain how to verbalize it best, so she chose to merely let him feel it. In return, from him she felt smug pride that she would love him, and when he let his emotions pour into her, she was not prepared. As though the very sea were trying to fill her, Alucard’s affection was fiercely protective, loyal, possessive but all tempered with a deep respect. He loved her in a way that no mortal man could ever fathom, and it was everything.

Collapsing atop Integra, he peppered kisses over her neck and jawline whilst she wrapped arms and legs around him to hold him close.  _ Was it worth it, my Queen? _

_ The party? _ She managed incredulously through telepathy.

_ The wait, _ he rumbled.  _ The sacrifice.  _

Ah. That wait. The decades spent alone as hope slowly dwindled within her. The sacrifice of never having a family, or continuing the Hellsing name. All the things she’d done, given, shed or discarded in her life that had led her to this moment. 

_ I would do it again, a thousand times… my king. Even watching London burn, losing my eye and dying, a thousand times over, if it landed me here, like this, with you in this moment. _ Kissing his forehead, she ran fingers through his hair, fighting against sleep to draw out the night as long as she could.

He smiled widely in contentment.  _ Good. Then we are of the same mind. Sleep, my Queen, and tomorrow night we shall dance again. _ Fighting the urge to grin like a schoolgirl infatuated, Integra pressed her face against his hair and breathed him in. Yes, tomorrow and all nights that followed were theirs to dance she thought as the sun rose over the horizon as dawn broke through the windows outside the curtain of her canopy.


End file.
